Beowulf
What the Fu-fudge, yeah fudge I want fudge Beowulf had Fennec Fox father and a lion mother. He lives in a forest with bushes, or the savannah. Nothing else to him other than he like to chase his tail and sleeping. Appearance Tanish fur, with an even lighter underbelly fur. He has green eyes, with deep emerald accents. Little dark beigeish spots around his mussle like freckles. For being half lion he is actually half the size of a lion (male 3.9 ft, female 3.6 ft at shoulder), while he is two time the size of a Fennec fox (adult 8 in.) He has a soft mini mane (from his mother's side), and floofy tail. Thin legs and body structure. Personality Beowulf isn't hard to apraoch, in fact most of the time it is Beowulf himself to initiates a conversation with others. If you need someone to talk to, he will gladly listen to what you have to say. He loves to cuddle with anyone, and sleep in general. Backstory There's not much to Beowulf's backstory but enough to put in here. When Beowulf was around 4 his sister Nora was born, and within that happening his mother had died giving birth to her. His father had to find another female lion/lionness to nurture her. Two years later, his father had died (since Fennec Foxes don't live that long to begin with). So he had to take care of Nora. "Nora, where are you, we need to start moving with the pride remember," Beowulf yelled for 4 year younger sister. He then heard whimpering, he followed it and spotted his sister, being attacked by two stray male lions. He ran at them and bite at their legs, and their necks until they ran off. Nora had three deed scratches on her flank, so he picked her up by the scruf of her neck and ran back to his pride. When he got there, everyone's eyes were on them. "Stray male lions had attacked her, and I'm not sure if I got there in time, please tell me I did and she is still alive," Beowulf explained and asked, after putting his sister down. A male lion came up and inspected Nora, he looked back up at Beowulf in the eyes. He shook his head, "she delt severe damage, I'm sorry but nothing we can do can help her, may she rest in peace." Beowulf yowled, blinded by rage, he ran away never wanting to see the pride again. ****Time Skip 2 Months**** Beowulf had been running away from his old life for two months, living on his own. He was broken, no matter what happened there will always bee the scars from his past. After a few more days of running, Beowulf stopped. He found a bush and fell asleep there. When he woke up he saw two eyes staring at him. The figure backed away letting Beowulf exit the bush. When Beowulf exited, he was shocked to see a dragon. "Hello?" Beowulf asked, caustiously eyeing the dragon. "Hey, what are you doing alone," the dragon had asked cheerfully. Category:SnowTheIceWing's Pages Category:Character